


The Death

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Clone Wars Spoilers, Depressing, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Spoilers, im so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: They'd found the remains not long after the war, after the end of the Republic.
Kudos: 23





	The Death

**Author's Note:**

> i'm crying still and it's 1 in the morning and i have work tomorrow
> 
> goodbye clone wars. you will always have a place in my heart

They'd found the remains not long after the ending of the war, and of the Republic. After the formation of the Empire and after the birth of the newest Sith Lord. It was located on a nearly deserted moon orbiting a dead planet, snow encasing the sides of the cruiser and nearly hiding the scene before its crash. The scene of horrible pain, betrayal and agony that his master would have loved to encase inside of an orb for him to carry around forever, for him to feed off the pain and agony it would cause for him to look at it. 

Because now, as he stared out across at the wreckage, at the sad graves buried in front of it, his chest begins to constrict, making it hard to breath, even as the damned suit forced the air in and out of what passed as his new lungs. He could still hardly even stand, much less walk through the thick hills of snow which surrounded them. 

And for a good time, that is all he did. Stand there and stare across the way at the graves laying out in front of him, forcing memories he was trying so hard to keep in the back of his mind to the front. For him to watch the memories play out as though it was just yesterday. 

Rex introducing himself. The clones greeting him with the names they'd chosen so lovingly for themselves. Fighting an impossible battle. A ship landing, opening its hatch to reveal a youngling. 

Ahsoka. 

His breathing falters as he chokes on the cold air, nearly entirely throwing the process out of loop at the memory of her. At all of them. 

He makes his legs move, urging them forward with nudges from the Force. Oh, right, he needs to completely use the Force to move his limbs. To get what was left of his body to unfreeze from the spot he’d halted in and to stride closer to the wreckage. 

The memories were getting stronger, louder, and he wrangles with them. Because no, he is no longer that man. He is a new man. A stronger, more powerful man. 

Then why does he feel so weak as he stood before the graves, marked by each respectful helmet. Snow and ice had claimed the helmets long ago, cracking the glass and armor. He could still see the faint, orange and white paint that had been painted so lovingly across the front, and all over again he was finding it hard to breath. 

That's when he notices it. The tip of it poking from the snow, silver against endless white. He kneels, his body aching, his knee hitting the ground heavily. He reaches forward, carefully grasps the hilt and pulls it from the snow, standing as it lays heavily in his palm. 

He brushes snow from its sides, and recognizes it in a split second. 

The bright blue light erupts as soon as he presses the button, the normally warm glow somehow just as icy and cold as the rest of the planet around him. He holds it tightly, the groves so familiar, the design so perfect for his grip. 

The saber he had designed, made and gifted to her. 

Ahsoka. 

His breathing continues in the same, tortuous monotone rhythm. Always breathing. Always keeping him alive. Never letting him die. 

He lets the saber’s light die, and the cold swallows him up. The darkness taking full hold. 

Anakin Skywalker dies. 

Darth Vader walks back to his ship.


End file.
